The present invention relates to copy production machines, particularly to those machines having input original document-responsive document feeding apparatus.
Convenience copiers, high speed duplicators, and other forms of copy production machines have been receiving increasingly wide usage. The primary advantage in such machines for providing throughput is the input document, responsive document feed, commonly referred to as a semiautomatic document feed (SADF). Such an input mechanism tends to maximize the throughput of copy production machines, particularly convenience copiers. In higher speed copy production machines, automatic document feeds (ADFS) act as original document suppliers.
Generally, such input document, responsive feed mechanisms sense the input document and then actuate rollers or other picking mechanisms for moving the document into an imaging position, usually on a so-called document glass. On occasion, an operator may inadvertently insert the wrong original document. In such an instance the wrong operator can remove the document from the document feed path which results in a blank copy being produced, requiring further operator action in removing the blank copy from a stack of produced copies. Similarly, machine conditions can arise wherein the document being inserted is desired not to be copied but that a different original document should be copied next. In such a situation, automatic apparatus can also retrieve an inadvertently inserted document from a document feed. Such an instance could occur during a jam recovery and the like.